When Life Gets Boring
by lemonpie
Summary: Ginnys changed, malfoy notices but wont swallow his pride, ginny has a new friend a VERY unexpected one. read to find out with d/g and lotsa yule ball fun
1. Chapter One:The Train Ride

Authors Notes:  
  
Hey guys! How'd you like the first chapter? Not very long I know but im working on it!~ lol this is my first fic. Lol you can prolly tell, but anyways, I promise this is going to be a good good fic lol I will please yawl immensley but if you have any questions or concerns just e-mail me at Kallmekrazy007@hotmail.com you know I love you all so you guys have to be honest about my story and I'll be posting my chapters fairly quickly seeing as I have nothing else to do this summer lol. Well ill be at camp next week ( june 22-28) and then ill be in charlston from july 2-6 so in between then ill write again Thanks everyone!  
Your Lord n' Master~ Lemon Pie 


	2. Author's notes

Chapter One: The Train Ride  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Weaslys woke to the sun pouring through the windows of their shad-rack, yet comfortable home. As much as they prided themselves on being a loving, welcoming family they did have wishes of living in a real home instead of a house made up of story after story of junk.  
  
" Boys, come on get down here its nearly 8:30 and we still have to make the trip to platform nine and three quarters!"  
  
As if on que 5 boys including harry bounted down the staircase all wide awake and dressed for the day.  
  
Mrs. Weasley saw this and pondered the reason for her boys and Harry to be awake and dress so eager to start the day, so she inquired:  
  
" well my, my, ive never seen you boys so excited to get to school, may I inquire the reason to this odd behaviour? I know your not up to anything now. are you?" Mrs. Weasley stated with that I-know-you-wouldn't-dare-pull- anything-on-me look that clearly started they better explain themselves fast!  
  
" its really quite simple mum, Fred said while flashing that perfect ten smile that made Angelina and Katie swoon. Since 5th year the twins had become tall and filled in with those perfect quiddich muscles that made them second best to Draco Malfoy's looks.  
" yes mum, george started, honestly woman, don't you ever talk to your husband? Dads informed us that quiddich will be starting earlier this year due to the fact that we're having another yule ball. So not only do we get to have more practices and games, we get to swave all the ladies with our natural charm, and good looks."  
  
Mrs Weasly threw them a glare and stated " a little full of yourselves this morning are we?"  
  
"Oh, no, mum, they stated in unison, we would never do that, we're far to humble for that" as they threw those boyish grins that would most likely stay there forever.  
  
" Now mum, we're willing to wager that our fan club has been shovleing in many requests and----"  
  
" BOYS, Mrs. Weasly started, I know I specificly told you that I would not have anymore of this Weasley's Wizards Wheezes!"  
  
" Mum Mum! We were only joking, we would never put the girls at hotwarts in that position they would start fighting and it could get vicious and ugly!"  
  
After that Fred and George started doing impressions of some of the girls at Hogwarts fighting over them. They even took the liberty to do an impression on Harry and Draco, which to Harrys dismay made him blush feircly to think that HIM, of all people would be fighting for another boys' heart.  
  
One Mrs. Weasly stopped laughing she finally realized her one and only daughter must still be upstairs. And much to her despise Ginny wasn't a little girl anymoreand couldn't be protected constantly though Ron tried.  
  
Ginny was going into her 6th year, (a/n: yes I realize that Fred and George would have already graduated but just go along with me, I wont use them much after this so don't beef me out son.) needless to say she wasn't just a little girl anymore. Her red flowing hair fell at her elbows. It slightly curled giving the effect of messy but comfortable. She stood at a height of about 5"3', and she had the figure of any normal 16 year old girl. Her big brown eyes were accented with a light caramel color eye shadow and black eye liner with a hint of mocha color lipgloss that even tasted like coffee. Her freckles had faded and her skin was flawless. She was wearing a plain ivy-green sundress that came to her knees and fit her snugly. She wore carfully tarnished matching sandals, and made sure that this year would be good. Things had been looking up since 5th year. And she was sure that this year would be even better. As she herd her mother calling her she grabbed her bags, took one last look in the mirror, and gracefully walked down the stair case while the mirror on the hallway wall exclaimed " Just Lovly there, pet."  
  
Harry, what about Harry? That's what she thought now, because over the summer and her 5th year they had had many talks of which they discussed love, family, and relationships. They also discussed how they wouldn't work out, and how it was better to be friends. And it was odd because Ginny wasn't crushed. She wasn't upset. Had she moved on a long time ago and not known? She figured that she shouldn't waste her time on something that wasn't real, or that would never be. Although Harry would admit that the thought of dating Ginny in his 6th year came up many times, but after some cold shoulder treatment from Ron, and some long talks with the three of them, they decided it was best that they have no relationship outside of friends.  
  
Speaking of friends, she had made many more friends, people were noticing her more, talking to her heartfully, and respecting her. But she also had a secret about a friend that she had been colllaborating with since the beginning for 4th year.  
  
Ginny had always been good at potions class, and saw nothing against professor snape. Yes at times she did disagree with the methood of his class, and how he favored his house. But other then that she figured it was his job to be scary. Since she had no real contact with anyone it was really alarming news to her to find that he was evil soposedly and was dispised amung many. It was quite a surprize when Professor Severus Snape found the young Weasley at his classroom door on a cold winters Saturday. She had wanted to talk about potions and the effects of wormroot, and also about invisiblity potion. He was quite amused to find that she showed no fear or visible signs of it, when most of the student body got the chills when they walked close to him. Being a professor he clearly couldn't turn her down. So he let her in and they started the lesson. He was watching her carefully, like a hawk watches his prey, but was started to realize his glare had no effect on her and she was not aware of his cold eyes on her. It finally hit him that she was the model of himself at this age. The undying passion for the sound of a bubling culdron, the fantasy world that she was lost in, nothing else mattered, just her and the potion. He finally snapped out of his revery when Ginny was inquiring him:  
  
" Professor?.. Professor?... Are you alright? Professor Snape?"  
  
stirred mentally from his thoughts by a young red headed girl he came back to reality.  
  
" Oh, um, yes im fine, what do you want Weasly?" he said this he thought, a little bit to harshly because the look on her face changed from excitement to confusion.  
  
" Professor, may I ask you a question not relating to potions?" the young girl asked, almost afraid to get snapped at again she asked with utmost caution.  
  
"I sopose Weasly but I don't know if I'll answer" he said thinking, " What on Earth could she possible want to know besides potions, she could ask any of the other teachers."  
  
" Well Professor, She started cautiosly, the question had been knawing in the back of her mind since she had first entered his classroom in her first year. " well, I notice that your not a very. er. social man, if you know what I mean. Not to insult you or anything, because that's not what I mean but, I guess what I mean is, why don't you have many friends?"  
  
Snape had never been asked something that personal before, to answer or not? She was just a student and it wasn't her business to know what his personal life was like. But did he really have a personal life? It didn't really seem that way, she had figured him out. But this was quite odd, seeing as she was everything he was when he was 14. She wasn't like her brothers, she was a creature of her own. Unlike her quite loud mouthed brother, she was quiet, meek, and careful, just as he had been. And to answer her question would be only the right thing to do. To blow her off would be just not right, seeing as she was exactally like himself, lost and confused.  
  
" Well Weasly, knowing that you care so much about my personal life is very flattering" Ginny could have sworn that she saw a smile playing at the corner of his mouth  
  
"However I must explain to you first why I have decided to answer your question" from there on he explained to her the similarity to him and herself and the contrasts and all in all it fit together.  
  
" So you mean people hate me!" Ginny nearly squeeled  
  
" No Miss Weasly people do not hate you. People hate me because I give them a reason to. When I said we had similarities I was not speaking genuinally personalities, but triats and characteristics."  
  
" Now Miss Weasly I have answered your question, because I give them reason to hate me, I choose not to have contact with them, but seeing as you've talked to me im sure you've found im a totally great, funny, guy."  
  
He had only been joking, something he did NOT do often, which surprized him, but what surprized him even more was that he got an answer, and one he had not been expecting.  
  
" Well yes, you are. To be frank" a blush was creeping up on her face. " Your really easy to talk to sir, and your not critizizing me, its almost like we were friends"  
  
This started the beginning of a wonderful friendship. But a secret one. Ginny who had never had friends before now had her favorite classes' teacher as a friend. And Snape who had never had anybody had someone who was so much like himself that it was enjoyable to talk to her. This friendship mind you was nothing more then that. Nothing sexual or more then friends, just good wholesome talking and joking. People never noticed because Ginny and Snape were not usually noticed. Ginny was finally satisfied.  
  
Ginny was finally taken back to reality when it was her turn to run through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. Running at full speed she went on the barrier just in time to crash into someone.  
  
" Oh dear! I'm so sorry! That was totally my accedent im so sorry!" She was gathering up all her things trying to appologize more when she felt strong hands lift her up and then reach down and pick up her books  
  
" Here you are, are you new here? My names Draco Malfoy"  
  
" Malfoy, you really must pay attention, its Ginny, sorry to break your heart but ive been here since I was eleven"  
  
Draco felt stupid, plain stupid, how could he have not reconized her? Well it was plain to see. She looked nothing like herself, and she was quite different sounding, it was an honest mistake but he wasn't about to let a Weasley see his confusion and stupidity.  
  
" Sure Weasley, whatever you say, I was just being nice because its in my moral code as a pureblood."  
  
" Hah!, ginny retaliated, You? Nice? I think not, but im not going to stand here and argue with you, im going to find my seat before you make me miss the trair, good day."  
  
30 minutes later the train was on its way to Hogwarts, and Draco still hadnt found a seat. He headed twords the back of the compartment only to find that the only last seat was in a compartment with the same girl who had only frustrated him 30 minutes ago. But just this once he would swallow his pride and sit with her. Besides nothing better then annoying poor little weasels before the school year starts. This was certainly going to be an interesting year. 


	3. Chapter 3: Good Malfoy

Malicious Malfoy has a Good Side.  
  
As Malfoy stood there he had a thought in his head, a thought that him and Ginny had a connection, he didnâEt know how but he also had it in his head that she would be fun, to mess around with. Unfortuantly Ginny had the same thought, that he was just a goof ball, although his father was someone not to be reckoned with but him he was simply a toy to play with a little toy from the toy box.  
  
" Hey weasel, looking pretty good this year"  
  
"Well isnt someone a little frisky this morning, she said with an almost playful grin on her face, but honestly Draco, what would your dear or dad say about you having ties of sorts with a âE?filthy, lowly, weasel? Eh?"  
  
So far things had been coming along fine, but the sudden boyish air to his face dissapeared and was replaced by a disdainful, remorse look that told her she had pushed something, in the back of his mind to the front in full view, she instrantly regretted it. She thought furthermore as to, why she was on such good terms with him all of a sudden? What was she thinking?  
  
"Hey weasel, I donâEt think my father would appreciate your filthy, muggle loving lips to say his name, or even ackaknowlege him, it isnt your place so sod out of it. I thought you had more sense then that, Weasel." He spat.  
  
Although she was slightly confused and a little taken aback at the sudden change she wasn't quite done with him yet and her anger was slowly rising, so she did what any normal person would do, retailate.  
  
"First off unless your father has some deep dark secret he's hiding which im sure he does he can come tell me himself, otherwise I have every bloody right to speak of him how I wish due to the fact you speak ill mannered of everyone I know so chew on that. Second off since when do you care about my sesnse, my sense is my sense, and ill act as rashly or as sensably as id like to and you cant do anything about it."  
  
She was quite pleased with her proformance accept her sense bit --she thought it did sound a little bit childish but that really wasn't what was important and she knew that he knew that. What right did he have to say that, when his evil decietful mouth was constantly hurling insults at her? She looked up only to see not a retalitaing Malfoy but a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. What exactally was he playing at? One minute he was hissing at her for nothing the next he was amused with her.  
  
"Malfoy, make up your mind, are you pissed at me or amused, because your confusing me over here."  
  
"Well Weasly, it's a bittersweet deal here, he said taking some steps forward, she hadnt noticed he had been standing for at least 10 minutes, she scooted over allowing him some room but he sat opposite of her instead, I don't deny that I find your tactics a arugments mildy entertaining, but on the bitterside I do not wish any one to speak of my father right now." He looked positivly miserable while explaining all this and Ginny was still highly confused.  
  
"Malfoy, I know I'm not your closest friend but I wont say that I don't care about your feelings, ive changed a lot and I see some changes in you too. I don't mean to sound all emotional but I think that you would feel a lot better if you would at least tell someone intellegent about your problems."  
  
Draco smiled mentally at the statement of intellegence, she knew as well as he did that Crabbe and Goyle were the two biggest pea brained gits and they hardly accounted as friends. Sitting there, in the company of Ginny Weasley wasn't as bad as he thought, she was a trip at least, and she did care, which struck him as odd but he found the realiazation that he could start this over, he could find a friend in her. That maybe someone would accept him and the news that came next allowed all these things to be okay.  
  
"Weasley if I tell you something will you promise not to tell, and promise you wont pity me in any way or form?"  
  
"Yes, I sopose I could, and I will, if you give me this much trust, thats very, she choaked the word out, ---kind of you.  
  
"What has gotten into me? What is this I feel like he can relate to me, I hope hes okay, he isnt as bad as I thought he was, maybe that is because I always stayed out of my way and I, his. Just because my brother and his friends despise him does'nt mean I have to.  
  
"My father is dead, he was killed about a week ago, murdered actually by Snape, but I don't hate Snape, I actually thank him for it, now I can start over. And I know that I shouldt be so picky about my father if he is dead and gone, but I still have a little respect for him, although I don't see anything he did right for me, always choosing who and who not to come into accuaintence with, how to be a deatheater, against my will, I don't want that I don't want any of this, I just wanted friends I just wanted to have a normal life, not a life over run with Voldemorts doings and a life of hiding the truth, and I cant believe im telling you the truth, but its been so long since ive had a friend, someone to confide in. Ginny, can we be friends, can we please be friends?"  
  
Ginny could not believe a word she was hearing. This had to be some sick joke, some way to get her where he wanted her and attack. He sounded so sincere though, almost convincing. She would let her guard down for right now, but as soon as there were any hints of a big lie, she would bring the shield back up, and retalitate three times worse then before.  
  
"Draco, I had no idea, and im sorry for my remark before, it was all in good spirits, but I think that you have always needed a friend, and I regret not being your friend before. In the mean time, yes I will be your friend if you'll let me but I do recommend that we at least act like we used to. Just so people don't get suspicious, we can start over but it has to be slowly and with everyone else, slowly, one step at a time, kinda like stopping smoking, she laughed out loud at this, and Draco gave a look of mass confusion, just be your mean nasty self to me and we can plan to meet secretly if you like, and sooner or later im sure we can bring your new and improved self out into the open for everyone to see, I do admit it will be hard to convince people that your really a "good guy" but I don't doubt that people wont belive it at first but we can work this out. If you ever need a friend im here."  
  
Draco smiled a soft smile and gave the first real hug he had ever been known to give, and mean. It felt good to have someone there with more brainpower then a toad. Life was certainly not going to be boring anymore, this year truly was going to be interesting.  
  
Ginny felt so many things right now, relief, happiness, she truly could'nt wait to fraternize with her new friend. He had gone through a make over, only this time a makeover of his soul.  
  
She could'nt wait to get back to school and talk to her favorite teacher, Professor Snape.  
  
A/N: OMG like WHOA haha, I finally wrote another chapter wee hee!~ zippidy doo dah, okayt I know that this is way out on a limb but I still have my plans :: rubs hands together sinisterly:: just chill out yo, this gets better peace out LEAVE REVIEWS PUHLEEEZ! Your Lord and Master~ lo0rin MuhreE 


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Snape

Chaper 4: Red headed Step child  
  
As the feast ended Ginny was running down the long stair cases, running to Professor Snapes Dungeons. She need not knock but almost knock the door down in her haste to jump into his arms and hug him. She had missed him all summer, not being able to brew potions with him, and read books by the fire, and go on picnics. To anyone else Snape would be a scary as hell, indimidating, and a very unfriendly looking fiend. But to Ginny he was her sencond father, a kind loving man who would always look out for her.  
  
" Severus! I've missed you, she said as she jumped on his back, why didn't you come visit me this summer?"  
  
Severus looked mock-irretated at just the mere memory  
  
" Because Fred and George would play every joke on me possible, Ron would hex me into the next season, your father would keep showing me muggle plugs which I know perfectly well how they work, your mother would make me eat entirly too much food and you would have to wheel me around in a wheel- barrow, your brother Percy would most likely bore me to sleep with his couldren talk, I figure the only other family mates I would get a long with is Bill and Charlie."  
  
Ginny laughed at his as she stood next to him with his arm on her shoulder. She had truly missed him he was a great friend and she was always looking forward to seeing him and discussing all her summer memories.  
  
" So how was the train ride, my little red headed step child" he asked in a mocking tone he always knew how to make her laugh with that pet name, but he was easily advenged.  
  
" Well Sevvi Wevvi it was good and I made a new friend, a very unexpected one at that."  
  
As she went over the full story and conversations he listened entently propping his head on his hands, nodding at the appropraite times and his eyes widening at just the right moment. Once she was finished he gave his imput.  
  
" Well Red, that does seem pretty odd, and yes, I murdered Lucius, I don't regret it, it was actually you he was after and that is why…I don't mean to sound so non-chalant about it, but he had plans my dear, plans to kidnap, rape, murder, you—exploit you, hurt you. And you're the only woman in my life right now, he smiled inwardly at that thought, she truly was the only woman in his life right now and he liked it that way, all I know is that Luciu's plans have nothing to do with Draco and he is perfectly safe, I just warn you that this could all be a joke or a trick but from what you've said, he sounded sincere.  
  
" Yeah, I figured as much, he didn't sound like he was lying, but I'm going to give it a try, he cant be that bad.  
  
And with that she turned around and waved and said her good-bye's but not after kissing him on the cheek and whispering " good night daddy." Then left for her dormitory.  
  
Once upstairs she gathered her things for her first class in the morning, if she learned anything she learned to be more organized, but not quite so like Hermione that would be absolutly too much work.  
  
Laying in bed thinking about the days events made her think, she had a new friend, she had been the target for murder and worse, she got to see her daddy, and during the feast she had found out that there was going to be a Christmas ball. Wow, what a day.  
  
There were 180 more days to go. She had better get used to surprizes, because there were a lot more in store.  
  
A/n: Okay, okay, I know I know, its not a very good fic its boring and usless lol but please leave reviews anyways tell me if I should keep going or not, I promise I have a lot of things that are soposed to happen, including someone dying… hmm and I'll try my best not to leave you cliffhangers :: winks:: but in the mean time if u have any [?] or comments you can get me at Kallmekrazy007@hotmail.com or instant message me at : Biskettey love you all PLEASE LEAVE REVIWS 


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Notes

Author's notes:  
  
Hey guys, look I know that its startin out kinda slow and I know that its pretty good so far—I realize that I don't have a beta but someone has already offered so I should have better grammar and spelling soon! I'm really sorry if you guys don't like it so far ( for that anonymous reviewer) well sorry but you can BITE ME because I have a good story line and out of all 7 reviews that one person left a rude message because that's what lame people do. But for the Rest of you PLEASE give me lots of input and honesty and if you have any clever Ideas lemme know its: Kallmekrazy007@hotmail.com AOL AIM: Biskettey Love yawl xoxo~ Lo0riN MuhreE 


	6. Chapter 6: Change of Heart

Disclaimer: You can't sue me for all you know I own the world.  
  
Chapter 6: Change of Heart  
  
So what if he had been nice to her on the train, told her all his secrets, and put trust in the one girl he had expected to turn him away. She was making deals like she was the boss, like she knew everything. Oh no, not for Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Walking briskly down the cold stone stair way, he made good time to the dungeons, allowing himself just the right amount of time to think about his long, trying day.  
  
" That damned Weasley, it was none of her bloody business, I shouldn't have told her anything, how could I have been so escapably stupid? Furthermore, I don't know how I let it slip, I am Draco Malfoy, I DON'T let things slip, but I do admit she did look good today, yeah. I bet that had something to do with it."  
  
He only told himself the last part half-heartedly, for he knew it had nothing to do with looks. It was the yearning for a friend, someone to share secrets with, and now that he had let that stupid girl get ahold of his thoughts, it was like she was controlling him. No one controlled a Malfoy.  
  
" I am higher up on the food chain then her, I make the decisions, and I decide that I don't want this, I don't want her to know that I was weak and helpless for once. I will come back, I will not yield to this feeling, Malfoy's have no feelings, if my father had taught me anything it was how to escape emotions, I will not come this far to fail."  
  
With a new determination, Draco strode into his common room and plopped down on the couch only to be bombarded by the annoying, pug-faced Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
" Oh Drakey!, oh how I've missed you this summer, why didn't you come and visit me? I was terribly worried that something had happened to you." She said this all with one quick breathe, a habit that Draco found most annoying. With another deep breath, she started again, "And why didn't you owl me? Was it because of your father, probably so because my mum and dad told me that your daddy was killed on duty for the Dark Lord. Oh wow! You must feel bad. Well, I'm) sorry, but I'm off to bed, I love you Drakey!"  
  
He muttered a "g'night," that sounded horribly like " sod off," but she was satisfied, and left the common room with a bounce. He was finally alone in the common room, dark and dreary as it was, but he couldn't help but wonder aloud,  
  
" I wonder how many people know about my father's death?"  
  
" Enough," said a cold voice from someplace in the room, "Just enough, my boy."  
  
Draco looked around the room in sheer surprize, the voice was familiar, too familiar, the same cold sneer very much like his own.  
  
" Who the hell is there,? Show yourself."  
  
" Is that any way to speak to your father, young Draco."  
  
A/n: Hey everyone :] like the cliffhanger my first one ever :: tear:: lol don't worry your pretty little heads I'll have chap 7 done soon enough most likely today or tomarrow depends on my beta: by the way Britt LOVE YA SOOOO MUCH!!!!! Thanks for everything and thank you to my reviewers!~ I love all this input and im glad you like my story, and for those who think about flaming-at least sign your name you effing pansys. Peace out PUHLEEEZZZZ REVIEW!~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Out of the Fireplace

A/n: Hey again I know that this is blithering jabber and you want to get back to the story but I would just like to thank all of you for your reviews and to my wonderful partner in crime and beta reader, Britt. You guys make it all possible :: cries uncontrollably:: here you are, the much anticipated chapter 7~  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Draco :: yum:: I wouldn't be writing about him I'd be getting it onnnn! :: giggles::  
  
Chapter 7: Out of the Fireplace  
  
" Is that any way to speak to your father, young Draco?" came the cold sneering voice of his father. But, as to where it came from, he wasn't sure.  
  
After searching around the room, his eyes came to rest on the fireplace, where coincendently his father's head was protruding from it, beckoning him to come and chat with his dearly departed father.  
  
"f-f-Father? Draco stammered, he rarely ever lost his cool, but seeing his fathers still familiar face in the fireplace was enough to shock him. "Father, what are you-how-what is going on?"  
  
" Draco," his father cut in coldly, I do not have time to play games, as this is my last chance for revenge, I will not tell you how this is all possible, but I can assure you that you will not see the last of me, mark my words, so watch your step, even in death I'm) still watching you."  
  
" Father, revenge? I don't understand."  
  
" Don't be daft boy, you know what I'm seeking, revenge on the bloody Weasley girl and her 'precious' family."  
  
"Why father?" he drawled,"I thought you had bigger fish to fry, like that Potter fool."  
  
"Draco, I will not play these games with you, I do not have the time, just remember Draco, I'm nearly alive and well, watch your step and who you associate with, because when I come back, and I mean when, not if, there will be hell to pay if I see anything I don't find acceptable." With that his head diminished from the fireplace, leaving Draco confused, shocked, but most of all scared.  
  
Draco took his place back in the arm chair, and his mind lingered to the conversation he and his father had just engaged in. It was rather odd, Draco knew that no one from outside the castle could floo into Hogwarts, but he also knew that his father couldn't be inside the castle. There was no way, it was just simply not possible. But who could miss a middle aged dead man roaming the castle? Which made him wonder futher, as to how his dead father could be-in a sense, very much alive. He had said that he was nearly living, but he saw no visible alternatives to death, it just simply wasn't done in the magic world. The theorys and questions came in a steady flow until Draco gradually drifted to sleep, thinking about a certain red- headed Gryffindor. His eyes flew open.  
  
" Ginny! Her and her family are in danger," his mind was flashing red lights all around his brain, "if I do anything to stop it my father will surely have me killed or worse, if I don't she will think that I don't want to be her friend."  
  
His mind then remebered the deal he had made with himself earlier that day, he didn't have to be nice, he could care less. She didn't own him, he could get other friends. So what If if his father killed her and her family, she was but a speck on his pureblood image. Even if she was a pureblood, she was still a muggle loving fool, and she deserved to die for that. He decided he didn't care what happened to her, she was nice, he could find other nice people, people his father approved of, people that could make him proud.  
  
For the second time that day, he had tried to convince himself that there was something wrong with her, but in reality, there was something wrong with him, and he intended to find out. Besides, finding himself didn't mean he had to have anything to do with her.  
  
With those thoughts in mind, he closed his eyes and let the fire crackle and burn merrily into the night as he drifted off to sleep. Z [ e f j k ï ý  
  
[?] j k ï ý ý  
  
[?] °Ð/ °à=!° |"° |#? $? %°  
  
[ [?] $ @ñÿ[?] $ N o r m a l [?] mH  
A@òÿ¡ D e f a u l t P a r a g r a p h F o n t 2 B` ò 2 B o d y T e x t [?] CJ OJ QJ ï  
"  
?  
  
þÿ [?] [?] [?]ÕÍÕ?."- +,ù®D ÕÍÕ?."- +,ù®¤ `  
h p ? ¤ ¬ ´  
¼ Ä þÿÿÿ - þÿÿÿ! " # $ % & ' þÿÿÿýÿÿÿ* þÿÿÿþÿÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿR o o t E n t r y  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ [?] À F `jø©?RÃ Ü;ª?RÃ, E 1 T a b l e 


	8. chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens  
  
Percy Weasley had felt a jolt inside him at about Midnight. He sat striaght up in bed, pushed off the covers, and slipped on his night shoes in a trance-like mannor. He had been feeling reckless, and rash all day long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Earlier That Day  
  
"Weasley, grab me a cup of joe." Barked Barty Crouch.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll have that in just a moment." And he rushed to go get some coffee for his idoled boss.  
  
Just as soon as he had reached Crouch, he felt his soul stirring. He felt empty, lost, confused. He had never felt anything of this magnitude before. It was as if someone had grabbed his stomach, and twisted it around, bending, shaping it to a piece of useless rubber. His brain felt fried and tired all of a sudden, his knees started to buckle, and his brain was screaming, " burn, burn, burn, melt, melt, melt, shape, shape, shape." His insides were screaming, it was as if the Crutacius Curse was being proformed on him, the only difference was he felt not as much pain, but enough to cause him to fall to the floor, spilling the boiling hot coffee in Barty Crouches lap.  
  
" You idiot boy!" He practically screetched, " You stupid ignorant arse, your fired get out, get out of my bloody sight, you and your bloody stupid talks of stupid couldrens, GET OUT!"  
  
Percy looking slightly hurt at this sudden assumption. Fired? He was fired? This was. perposterous, this was impossible, he was Bartimus Crouch's favorite worker. He was Crouch's hardest worker, Percy Weasley did not get fired.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" Percy almost studdered.  
  
" OKAY? Am I OKAY? I have just gotten boiling hot coffee all over my brand new pants, and you want to know if I am OKAY? You're a ignorant fool, and you've always gotten on my nerves. Always hounding me on your stupid cauldron talk. Just get out of this office, and if you say another word I will see to it that you will not work anywhere in this side of the Diagon Alley.Get out of my sight." He spat at Percy.  
  
Percy, his ego, and pride hurt, turned on his heel, and exited the office, without a backward glance. " I'm ruined, im utterly crushed and ruined. I wanted to be the Minister of Magic someday and that's all gone, all because of a stupid cup of coffee." He thought, a sad disstressed look on his face.  
  
Thinking about this made him wonder how this had all happened in the first place. He was thinking about all the feelings he had been feeling lately, about that queer, eerie, someone-is-watching-you-feeling that he got everytime he was around Crouch.  
  
" Why is Crouch having this effect on me, it hasn't happened before a couple weeks ago. This is all so, sudden. Speaking of sudden, I need a place to live, a place to stay, I can't go home-ive disowned my parents, I couldn't face them again. I have no choice but Dumbledore, I can only hope that he will let me stay in the castle in a spare room."  
  
As this mental battle was going on in Percy's head Barty Crouch was sitting his his office, whispering into a small, black box on his desk.  
  
" Lucius, Weasley is gone, now that he is out of the way, he has no choice but to go to Dumbledore. It's a good thing I told him to disown his parents last year, and I know that with his big head ive allowed to grow with all my sniveling compliments, he will go straight to the castle, hence, giving you the ample amount of time and place to talk to dear old Draco, and get this "plan" of sorts started." He said in a most pleasurable voice, as if Christmas had come early.  
  
" Ah, yes is * was * a brilliant plan, wasn't it? Just as I wanted it to go, and if Weasley keeps this up everything will be done by the school year is over next spring." Lucius laughed in a mannor that could make Voldemort cringe. " I just can't imagine what state the school, and the Weasley family will be in once this process is complete." He almost giggled with joy.  
  
There was a pause of silence, to let the words seep in and take their place in each of their minds, about the "good comings" of sorts, for the dark side anyhow. The silence was broken by Barty's somewhat saddened voice.  
  
" Lucius, as giving as the Dark Lord is, he has limits, but im sure you do not need reminding of that, your time and energy is short in supply and until you have an adequate "living habitat" that we discussed, we do not need you losing energy, I will speak more with you tomarrow, my friend.  
  
" Yes, Barty, a good evening to you. Until tomarrow."  
  
Crouch closed the small, black box and put it inside his filing cabnet, lebeled "Malfoy Files", which would look like any other file, for the diseased. That was where Lucius Malfoy rested, lived, thrived, in a mannor of speaking.  
  
Crouch closed the cabnet, locked it, and sat back down at his office chair, ready to start the day as Bartimus Crouch, just another worker at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Disclaimer~Your can't sue me for all you know I own the world.  
  
A/n REVIEW please lemme know if I should keep going--- I luhh you all, a lot, lol please be nice and if u choose to flame sign your effing name!~ oh yeah!~ and uhh-I know that this chapter is confusing but you will soon find out the plans and why percy is acting weird around crouch. or is it lucius ;) stay tuned 


	9. Author's notes

Hey guys, as I realize most of you are confused-and im sorry but that is just my writing style. I like to keep you guys confused because I have major plans for this story. I promise in future chapters that I will have more detail as to what is happening for the most part, but other then that, just read what is there and take it in, this story should be coming together very soon. I have many chapters ahead so please don't give up on me, I really do need your input, every little bit counts, and if this stuff is way over your head I advise you stop reading, and for you simple-minded peoples, just because your too stupid to understand anything about what im talking about doesn't mean that you have any right to flame-so-if you feel the NEED to flame something how about you find a nonsense absoultly couldn't happen mushy ewey-gooey minerva mcgonagall and draco story cause mine is NOT flame worthy kay? :: smiles sweetly:: :: sighs:: OKAY BYE lol 


End file.
